


Boku No Paaku

by orphan_account



Category: South Park, boku no pico - Fandom
Genre: Farts, Gross, M/M, Parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2272053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Eric Cartman is Pico and has many, many sexually explicit escapades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boku No Paaku

Randy slipped a coin into the tower viewer and glanced through. "Hmm..."  
He looked around. Hot chicks on the beach...but they all seemed to have boyfriends. He figured there was no use.  
Until, that is, he looked to his far left.  
Beautiful. A young girl, naked, standing on a rock. 'She won't know how ridiculously large my nipples are compared to those of others!' Randy observed. 'I'll have to find her...'  
Later, Randy went to a random cafe on the street, because why the fuck not? There, he ordered coffee with milk.  
That same prepubescent girl was the waitress.  
The creepy old guy at the counter begged Randy to play with her, so he accepted. He'd always loved children, after all.  
Just then, she burped loudly. Blushing, she dropped the whole fucking pitcher of milk into his coffee and ran off.  
Randy had a boner.  
The next day, Randy led her around town. "So, what's your name?"  
She answered, in a surprisingly gruff voice, "It's Eric. My name's Eric."  
'What an odd name for a girl', Randy thought as he bought her an ice cream cone.  
They sat in his brand new car. She leaned on him as she licked the ice cream, pulling up her shirt and squirming intensely, grinding against him.  
And then she dropped her cone on him.  
He stared at her. "It'll stain if it dries like that."  
"Oh," she muttered as she tried to wipe it off.  
He pushed her hand away. "No, lick it off, in a way creepily similar to sucking dick."  
She obeyed. Randy watched as she licked, getting a massive fucking boner.  
He couldn't stand it anymore. Randy tackled Eric and ground up against her.  
"The ice cream is gonna melt...this is a new car!" She squealed, a tear escaping her desu anime eye.  
"So don't drop it..."  
He pulled up her shirt and began licking and sucking her inexplicably swollen, red nipples. Despite her being like fucking EIGHT, she already wore about a c-cup. This was actually because she was a fat young boy, and Randy was too goddamn stupid to see that.   
He pulled down her shorts, and because he was such a fucking idiot, he gasped loudly as he saw the short but thick cock unfurl from the soft white cotton briefs.  
Eric squirmed again. "I feel kinda weird..."  
Randy grinned. "I'll teach you an even weirder feeling."  
Tears coated his confused eyelashes as Randy grasped his dick . He screamed as Randy put it in his mouth. He grunted as the succulent walls of his anus swelled. Finally, an inhumanly large spurt of jizz erupted from his small dick.  
"I fucked up." Eric deadpanned as the cum dripped from the ceiling onto his fat belly and round manboobs.  
Randy grinned. "Guess I'll have to punish you..."

The next day, Randy snatched Eric by the love handles and dragged him to his house. There, unholy amounts of illegal fucking happened until Eric was so covered in cum that he had to shower.  
After showering, Randy forced him to wear a skirt and blouse, emphasized even more by the   
necklace and panties. After struggling to put on the form-fitting outfit, he crawled outside, and Randy pressed his throbbing cock against the young, supple eight year old boy's exposed stomach.  
"It's hard as fuck..." Eric moaned.  
"You're too sexy for me not to get a massive fucking boner," Randy scoffed. "Why don't you blow me and solve my problem?"  
The boy touched one lip to the tip and immediately, a pool of cum spurted into his mouth. Randy moaned, and Eric screamed.  
"There's jizz on my dress."  
"I know."  
Randy began stripping off his youthful companion's panties, and began licking his ass.  
"No, don't do that... my butt is so full, I'm gonna fart in your mouth..."  
But Randy didn't listen. He stuck his tongue all the way up Eric's filthy, shit-lined asshole.  
And Eric farted in his mouth.  
The air against his tongue made a loud, intense squelching sound.  
Eric sobbed, embarrassed about how much he farted, and ran away.  
He cut off all his luscious brown hair and changed into clothes that actually fit him.   
And then, through a nonsensical sexual montage, the two made up. After they had kinky fart sex for the fourteenth time, they both jizzed into the air.


End file.
